Reunited
by MornMeril
Summary: SLASH Spock Prime/Jim Prime one-shot that ties into my other story 'Emotionally Compromised', Spock Prime is reunited with his Jim after returning to his own time post-movie


**Reunited**

Pairing: Spock Prime/Jim Prime

Rating: PG-13

Warnings: it's SLASH that means m/m love, don't like don't read

Disclaimer: i own nothing, and there is no copyright infringement intended. i also don't earn any kind of money by writing this.

**impotant notice: **this little one shot ties into my WIP-story _Emotionally Compromised_, it might make sense even if you haven't read it, but things are probably clearer if you have.

**A/N.:** hello, everyone - i know, i know i should get my fingers into gear and hurry to update Emotionally Compromised, but my mind had other ideas. mostly you can say thank you to**_ gwynhefar _f**or this little piece, because she was the one who requested it and got me into the idea in the first place, so much actually that i couldn't stop thinking about it until i finally wrote it down yesterday evening, lol!

it is from Spock's POV, so to all the ppl who would have liked more of Spock's POV in my other story: i hope you like it!

i'd like to dedicate the story to all the ppl who are reading Emotionally Compromised and are supporting me by reviewing in the nicest ways possible. also, seeing as my Spock Prime was liked so much, i thought we owe him a proper happy end ;) !

**let me know what you think!**

_**gwynhefar: **i hope this turned out how you imagined and did your request justice :)._

* * *

When their connection established itself once more, it was with so much force that Spock ceased breathing, his lungs unable to draw oxygen as his body able only to welcome back the bond that it had missed for so long. Too long.

The emptiness it had left behind, the gaping hole that Spock had felt every second he had been apart from his mate, his Jim, was finally gone. It was filled with the presence of another mind, of emotions that were not his, yet just as familiar.

Spock blinked. The stars he could see through the main screen were uncharacteristically unfocused, blurred beyond the usual streaks of light into which they transformed when high speed was attained.

It seemed to have been hours, but Spock's ever alert, ever counting mind knew it had been exactly 1.6 minutes since he had last drawn breath. It was an illogical and thoroughly human reaction and would have unsettled him had there not been the memory of many other occasions such as this throughout his years with Jim.

When his lungs finally filled with air, his chest felt as if it might burst – though due to the sudden intake of breath or the emotional assault Spock did not know.

The ship veered slightly to the right and Spock's grip on the shuttle's controls tightened. What an irony it would be should he find his death now after having fought so hard to be reunited with Jim.

Back on course, Spock calmed his breathing and forced his Vulcan control into place. It was different from the way it used to be, like everything had been different before Jim. His Vulcan half had made peace with his human one long ago.

It was not in a Vulcan's character to wallow in hypothetical realities, but Spock had to admit that he had wondered more than once what he would have become had he chosen a Vulcan mate instead of a human one.

His well-trained calm threatened to shatter once more when the familiar sight of Vulcan filled the screen in front of him. Should anyone have asked Spock for an objective opinion on this particular planet before he had been catapulted into another dimension, he would have described it as a rather unremarkable place which was unsuited for anything but the species living on it and could even be called unpleasant on occasion.

Although Vulcan was the only home Spock had ever known, he had never felt any emotions connected with it. It had been much later when Spock's definition of 'home' had developed from _'__The place, such as a country or town, where one was born or has lived for a long period.'_ to _'An environment offering security and happiness.'_. Vulcan was not his home, but Jim.

Nevertheless, the feeling of utter relief at seeing the planet, complete and free of damage, was something Spock had never imagined he would ever feel. This was the place he had first come to life, the place where his parents had raised him, the place they had grown old - together.

Despite his new fascination with Vulcan, it was not enough to keep him from his bondmate any longer. Instead of hovering in space, Spock refocused on his task, preparing the shuttle for landing as he set the course.

The shuttle not being as modern as Spock would have liked, took all of his concentration to maneuver into a flawless landing, his mind working almost on auto-pilot.

Spock was not surprised to find a rather big group of Vulcans waiting for him after he had disembarked. Their stoic faces although familiar, did little in calming the storm in his heart.

He raised his hand in the typical Vulcan greeting. Over a dozen hands did the same, no words having yet been spoken.

Spock knew better than to look for Jim in the crowd before him, knowing that his mate would be waiting for him in a more private place - for which Spock was grateful. He doubted that restraint would have worked well in the current circumstances and although their marriage was no secret, Vulcans saw no merit in public displays of affection.

The discussion that followed was necessary, but put a strain on Spock that, although hidden well, made him appear maybe a little less graceful than was usual.

There was an urgency burning in him that he had thought his old years would have calmed, formed into the gentle flame he had been used to for these past years with Jim. His mind was reaching out for his mate's and he could feel Jim's answering need.

When the essential information had been laid out, it was agreed upon by the few members of the Vulcan High Council present that a more elaborate discussion was to take place in the Science Academy where final decisions were to be made.

Spock had 17.2 minutes to be with Jim before their presence was required at the upcoming meeting.

Jim found him first.

He did not know what he felt first, his mate's presence or his touch as familiar hands were suddenly upon him, drawing him behind a column and into the darkness of the nearby corner.

There was no patience in Jim's touch, his fingers curling into the collar of his space suit as he drew him closer, their breaths mingling briefly before their lips connected in a heart stopping kiss.

Spock was distantly aware of the choked sound that escaped his throat as he pressed closer, his eyes shut tightly as his hand found Jim's, their fingers intertwining and their tingling palms pressed together.

For a moment Spock almost believed he was back on the Enterprise, when their relationship had been so very new. When their emotions had been raw, their desire insatiable, when, despite Spock's verbal protests, the way to one of their quarters had been simply too far, too long a time to wait to be able to kiss, to touch - and Jim, ever impatient, had suffocated his weak objections with passion.

Reluctantly, their lips parted, breaths uneven and heartbeats accelerated beyond the usual speed.

Spock turned his head slightly, pressing their cheeks together as he breathed in Jim's scent, before letting his forehead rest in the crook where shoulder meets neck. The hand that wasn't holding onto Spock's own slid into his hair and a kiss was pressed to one of his ears, betraying once again Jim's obsession with their pointed shape.

His grip on his trembling mate tightened and Spock knew he was shaking as well, the events of the past months too much for them both. He could feel his eyes burning suspiciously and pressed them closed.

Spock had never allowed himself to doubt that he would make it back, knowing that once he gave into the feelings of despair and depression he would fail and never see Jim again. But even so, this determination had taken more out of him than he was ready to admit and now that he was finally reunited with Jim he feared he would have to fight the urge to chain his mate to his side in order to avoid a situation such as this one from ever happening again.

Jim's thumb rubbed soothing circles into his sensitive palm in the same rhythm that he stroked through his hair and Spock breathed in deeply.

They still had 7.0 minutes.


End file.
